I Promise
by Sachiko Kishinuma
Summary: A cute little PewDieCry, that's all. /Sachiko
1. Chapter 1

"You have two options" Cry says with a smile at Pewdie.

"Be mine or make me yours." Pewds lift Cry up and swirl around with him tight to his chest.

"Why not both?" Pewdie asks and seal the question with a kiss.

Pewdie's heart is pounding hard and Cry is breathing deeply.

"I love you!" Cry whispers in Pewdie's ear "I know, who wouldn't love a face like mine?" Pewds snickers.

He carries Cry to the bedroom and both fall down on the covers, laughing.

After a while the calm down again and Cry turns his gaze on Pewdie again.

"You know I love you very much and a world without you would be unthinkable" He assures Pewds.

"I really hope so" Pewdie answers seriously but with a grin on his lips.

Several hours later they are staring up in the roof, cuddling softly.

"You know what we should do?" Cry asks. "Kiss?" Pewdie answer sleepily.

"No, we should totally do a co-op! What about that game .. you know? The one where you are a green and a red one?" He scratches his chin, trying to remember the name of the game.

"Ibb and Obb?" Pewdie is resting on his elbow, watching Cry, smiling.

"Yes! That's the game! We haven't made a co-op in forever and the Bros seems to miss me!" He says with a wink.

"They sure do but your plane goes off today, you need to get home to America" Pewdie looks sad.

"But I'll come back soon, I promise!"

Some early rays of sun shines through the curtains and when Pewdie drags the curtains away he makes the room bath in sunshine.

"I don't want to go home" Cry admits "You are my home now!" He runs his hands through Pewdies dirty blonde hair and smells it. It smells just like home and Pewdie, he loves that scent. He want's to capture it in a jar and use it when he misses Pewds.

He waves goodbye to Cry at the airport, they can't kiss in public but he gives him a long warm hug and whispers in his ear, "I love you".

Then Cry have to run to his gate because the plane is just about start and when he see him run away he feels all alone again. A loneliness only Cry can cure.

Tears fall from his cheeks and he wipe them away, he shouldn't cry over Cry, he will come back soon, he promised after all.

* * *

Just felt like writing some PewDieCry so please tell me if i should continue or not. This happened because I were bored and I ended up something quite good.  
/Sachiko


	2. Chapter 2

He were home again, in his house. No more Pewdie, no more morning hugs, no more cute forehead kisses. He sighed. How were he supposed to live without him?

He would be lying if he said he would be fine, he needed Pewdie.

Pewds was his oxygen, he had to call him, he were probably sleeping but he had to try!

When he had started up his computer and skype he were revealed to see Pewdies name with a green little skype symbol right next to it.

He hesitated, what would Felix say? Calling at this hour of the night?

The skype call music started singing in his headset and he quickly answered when he saw Felix name.

"Felix! I-I miss you!" He sobbed, not even noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Cry! Don't cry, I miss you too!" Felix assured him, through the webcam Cry could see that Pewdie was sending him kisses. It made him cry even harder.

When he had calmed down he giggled and Pewdie questiongly raised an eyebrow.

"At least I'm livng up to my name!" He tried to surpress a laughter but he couldn't.

"Should we do that co-op now or what?" Pewdie smiled at his tear drenched face.

"We really should, Bro day every day?" He grinned.

"Bro day every day!" Pewds answered with a big smile.

Later, after they were done with the Ibb and Obb co-op Cry he yawned.

"How much sleep have you had since you came home?" Pewdie asks worriedly.

"Not even a minute"

"You should sleep"

"No, I want to hang out with you!"

"But I need to go soon anyway" Felix winced.

"I don't really want to leave you alone Cry but please, go to bed now. We can talk more tomorrow, okey?" Cry bit his lower lip, looking sad. Pewdie on the other hand gave Cry his most adorable puppy eyes.

"I promise I'll come back" Pewdie declares before he ends the call, leaving Cry alone with his spinning thoughts.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.  
/Sachiko


	3. Chapter 3

Pewdie finished the call and welcomed the silence around him with a tired smile.

Cry was okey.

He had waited at his computer all night just to see that Cry got safely home, now, he could sleep.

He couldn't even finish that simple thought, he were already asleep.

Cry were not going to sleep, he wasn't even sleepy!

He scrolled through his skype contacts, checking for people who might be online, he couldn't really be picky at this hour of the night but his face lit up as he saw Minx name.

"Minx!" He greeted her.

"Cry, you're back from Italy I see" He could see her grinning face through the webcam.

"I've missed you while you were gone" She continues. "It's a little lonely without you"

He felt all warm when he talked with Minx, she was one of his best friends and she could always make him smile even when he were sad.

"I've missed you too! And Italy was great, Felix showed me all the best places"

"Maybe he showed you more then that" Minx said with a wink, she knew what Cry and Pewdie feelt for each other. She's the only one that knows about it so far.

Cry saw the chance when Pewdie and Marzia broke up some months ago and invited Pewdie to America, to cheer him up and tell him about his undying love.

When Pewdie arrived at the airport Cry had thrown himself around his neck and hugged him hard. Pewdie had looked tired, like he hadn't sleept in days and he actually confirmed that later.

When Cry had pushed him through the door into his house Pewdie turned around to face him, just stood there staring at him.

He remembered that day so clear, like it was yesterday.

"Felix, are you okey?" He had asked him cautiously.

He saw tears form in Pewdies eyes and in a second he had him hanging around his own neck, sobbing like a child.

"I'm not okey Cry! I'm not okey!" He had exclaimed.

"I can't take it Cry! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Pewdie had looked hysterical.

Cry had held him until the sobs died out in his chest and then he had quitely spoke.

"It'll be okey, I'm here for you. I will stay with you all the way and never leave your side.

I promise".

* * *

I won't even gomen for that 'undying love', no I won't.

/Sachiko

Note: I don't really know what to do with this story anymore so It will probably be updated like really slowly, I don't even like this story myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cry?" Minx sounded worried.

"Hm?" He opened his eyes, had he fallen asleep? His whole body felt heavy, like it was made out of concrete.

"You've been so quite Cry, are you sleeping?" His head was filled with cotton.

"I think so" He mumbled.

"You haven't slept since you came home, have you? Go to bed Cry, we'll talk more tomorrow"

He had to admit that he were real sleepy, perhaps he should actually go to bed?

"Sure, I probably should. We will talk more tomorrow, Night"

He didn't even turn off his computer, he simply fell down in his bed, sleeping tightly.

His body is aching everywhere but he just have to blame himself, sleeping in a computer chair isn't really comfortable. He stretch out his arms above his head, get our of the chair and walk towards the kitchen. His stomach is growling and he swear he could eat anything right now.

There is no food to be found anywhere, of course, just his luck.

What day is it? Friday perhaps, yeah, it's probably Friday.

He let's his mind flow and makes an imaginery Cry hug him from behind, he can actually feel the warmth.

But then the daydream is gone and he stands there alone and cold in his empty kitchen.

Cry opens his eyes, feeling better then ever. He feel like making a video, he really needs to finish Rule of Rose but it's too damn difficult!

Fine, I'll make another episode of Rule of Rose and then I'll just take it easy the rest of the day, watch some Anime and snuggle in his sofa. Even though he miss Pewds a lot he has too have fun without him sometimes, that's called reality.

One of his biggest dreams right now is that they move in somewhere, together.

England sounds like a nice place. True, he would miss his friends in the US, Scott and Russ.

But they would still have Skype and he could come visit from time to time.

Yea, he liked that plan, a lot.

* * *

Im not sure if this is good or not but please tell me what you think if you have time, Im gonna try to finish this now, for reals! ^^

/Sachiko


	5. Chapter 5

Some moths have passed since the trip, they have skyped a lot and had a lot of fun.

Cry sighed, he wanted to meet Pewdie again, soon.

_Pewds, I miss you more then ever_, he thought.

The co-op's were not nearly enough time with Cry and Pewdie were growing restless,

what to do?

He wanted to go somewhere, with Cry preferably. Yes! Let's go on a surprise trip with Cry!

He quickly started his computer and left a message for Cry on skype.

_Be ready with your passport and a packed bag at the airport in nine hours!_

He felt great, this was such an awesome idéa, what could possibly go wrong?

He looked through all his drawers before he found what he were looking for, it was a small black box made in velvet. He opened the lid and inside lay a beautiful sparkling diamond ring.

He had bought it last month, just in case they would meet soon again.

He loved Cry more then life itself and wanted him to be his forever. _Forever is a nice word_, he thought.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the sun tried to break in through the drapes.

It was a beautiful day but it would have been better with Pewdie at his side.

He didn't feel like breakfast was an option so he immediately went to one of his best friends, his computer.

There were a lot of missed calls from his friends and a single message from Pewds.

He turned crimson when he read the very short and cryptical message, what were Felix up too?

_It doesn't matter_, he reminded himself. As long as Pewdie was there he would do anything.

He just wanted to drag his hands through his hair, whisper in his ear and kiss his cheeks.

_Goddammit Pewdie, I think I love you too much._

* * *

Two parts on the same day after months of inactivity? Well yes, I hope you're happy.

/Sachiko


End file.
